


Too Good To Be True

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Political Events, cute nothingness to help sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: As he grew older, John became less and less comfortable with the high society gatherings he frequented in his childhood. Everything about them left a gross, hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn’t keep his mind from drifting places that it should have stayed far, far away from.So when he found himself eighteen and more bitter than ever before, hiding away in the library of whatever estate he was trapped in for this particular shit-show of a social gathering, he was just numb.





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafbaeyette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts).



As he grew older, John became less and less comfortable with the high society gatherings he frequented in his childhood. Everything about them left a gross, hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn’t keep his mind from drifting places that it should have stayed far, far away from. 

So when he found himself eighteen and more bitter than ever before, hiding away in the library of whatever estate he was trapped in for this particular shit-show of a social gathering, he was just numb. His father absolutely _insisted_ that all of the Laurens children come along for the madness, and as much as John tried, he just couldn’t get out of this one. 

His usual tactic worked though, mingle for a while and let his father try to hook him up with some pretty girl, this time around it was one of the daughters of New York’s senator, he thought he was told, but it didn’t truly matter one way or the other. She was sweet, that definitely wasn’t the issue, but… 

His gaze dropped again as he began to fiddle with the cuff of his jacket sleeve, careful not to wrinkle it lest his father shout at him more once he was found. These events were the bane of his existence. He felt sick the entire time he was there, feigning the reality that his father wished to present the world, hiding himself away behind the façade of a happy, healthy home. 

Really, the libraries held in the McMansions the galas were in were the only things John ever looked forward to. Just a moment to be alone, a moment to lose himself, to _be_ himself while surrounded by those who wanted anything but. 

By then he had curled up in the stuffy library on a terribly uncomfortable little loveseat, just staring vacantly at the bookshelves, wondering how long the dust had been gathering on the leather bindings and wooden shelves. He wrinkled his nose up and picked at the seam of his coat yet again, kept his eyes cast downward as he slipped away into his own thoughts. 

He had no idea how much time passed before he snapped back into reality, but what brought him back certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting. 

A slender boy stood before him, trim silken suit tailored perfectly to hug his frame. John looked to be a deer stuck in headlights when the stranger caught him in his gaze. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before the stranger offered his hand and smiled, a thickly accented voice slipping out. 

“Are you alright?” A heavily accented voice asked. “You seem…” He paused, mulling over his words before freeing them. “Distressed?” He let the word linger for a moment before giving a curt not. “Distressed.” 

John looked him over and knit his brow a little bit, watching his mannerisms closely. He was certain he had never seen this boy before, truly, but he couldn’t help feeling drawn to him. There was something there that John just… Trusted. He didn’t really know how else to explain it, but the boy didn’t seem to have any ill intent, or even the capabilities to house it within himself. 

“I.. Suppose so.” John sat up in the loveseat, back rigid and eyes following every move of the stranger as he sat down beside him. “But it’s fine. Really.”

“Ah, but it does not seem fine,” He gave another smile, a real winner, but it was still a little too sympathetic for John’s liking at that moment.

“Yeah, well… Everything sucks and I don’t wanna be here.”He said simply and shrugged, hoping the other would drop it. But, as was his life, he had no such luck. 

The other crouched in front of him. “What is your name?” He questioned. 

“Who’s asking?” 

“Do you really want that answer?” 

What sort of stupid question was that? John frowned and knit his brow. Fuck, why not. “Yes?” 

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette!” He declared, loud and proud. John looked at the stranger with disbelieving, wide eyes. 

“Oh, come on. There's absolutely no way. You’re just fucking with me.” The absurdity of it all earned a smile, and he relaxed visibly. “That can't be your name.” 

“Oh, but it is! You can call me Lafayette, though!” He grinned. 

“And you’re really a Marquis?” 

“Oui, absolutely. Why else would I be at such a gathering when I am clearly…” He hesitated, trying to think of the best way to say it, but he just nodded and submitted himself to: “Not American?”

John laughed a little bit and nodded. “Well, Lafayette… Sit. Tell me more about yourself.” 

“I will if you return the favor. What is your name, my friend?” Lafayette responded and just smiled. John could get lost in that smile forever. 

“I suppose… I’m John Laurens.” He said softly, offering his hand and silently _praying_ that Lafayette wouldn’t recognize his family name. 

Thank god there was no glimmer of recognition in his eyes. 

“Well, John Laurens, it is a pleasure to be here with you. I suppose I do now owe you the ‘about me’, oui?” He chuckled. John finally shifted and patted the seat beside him, which Lafayette took gratefully. He stretched a bit and hummed, leaning back and curling up just a little bit. “So you are at the event which you do not wish to be at, and I am at the event which i am simply… Confused by. I am here with my host family, I believe you may know the home’s patriarch, Monsieur Washington? He is a very wonderful man, he said I may like to come and see more of what he does. Though I cannot say I was as intrigued by that as I am by the people I know now.” 

John nodded, chuckling just a little bit as a smile spread his lips. “Ah, you’re in the same situation than me, then? Familial obligation, just a little more… Pleasant for you?” He chuckled a little bit sadly and shrugged. 

Lafayette hummed and laughed a little, nodding as well. “Yes, I suppose so..” He murmured, hand absently drifting to rest on top of John’s. “I.. Do you perhaps want to dance?” He asked gently. 

The suddenness of the question left John feeling a little lost, but there was a certain genuineness to it, an affection that John wasn’t sure he had ever felt before. With just a little hesitation, John shifted his hand and laced their fingers. 

“Yeah, you know what? I think I would really like that. Thank you.” He said softly. 

Maybe this event wouldn’t be all so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A plot from dearest Pip to help me get back on my feet. I took this prompt like an eon ago but im really trying to get back into the swing of writing things. 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> until next time,   
> -krys


End file.
